The invention relates to a universal joint for a jointed haft.
Spider bearing apparatuses are known in various styles from the following documents:
1. DE 35 44 253 C1 PA1 2. DE 34 46 495 C2 PA1 3. SU 15 07 480 A1
DE 35 44 253 C1 discloses a spider bearing apparatus comprising a radial bearing and an axial bearing, the inner ring of the radial bearing resting on its outside via a collar on the spider arm end face and featuring inside a further collar that forms the inner ring of the axial bearing. The axial force is not introduced by way of collars on the spider arm wrist, but via the spider arm end face. The radially outer collar that provides support on the spider arm end face is designed as a detachable component, facilitating both the manufacture of the bearing sleeve itself and also the assembly and axial play adjustment. A favorable embodiment is marked by the ability to remove the collar disk after assembly.
DE 34 46 495 C2 teaches a universal joint style with a spider whose arms are joined to the arms of two yokes each by way of an antifriction bearing apparatus. The latter comprises a radial bearing with an inner ring and an outer ring secured against axial displacement in the eye of the yoke as well as an axial bearing arranged radially within the radial bearing on the spider arm. The outer ring of the radial bearing features a raceway for the rollers of the axial bearing. The inner ring of the radial bearing has a collar disposed radially inside, which extends away from the spider arm axis and is fashioned as a radially inner raceway for the rollers of the axial bearing. The design of the inner ring of the radial bearing is such that it is placed on the spider arm up to an outer stop fashioned as a collar.
Common to both designs is that the occurring transverse forces are introduced in the yoke as traction forces in the direction of the spider arm axis away from the axis of the joint. However, this makes it necessary to secure the bearing rings in this direction and requires additional force transmission elements for transmitting the axial forces that are directed away from the joint axis on the shortest path to the yoke, which expresses itself in a greater number of components, elevated assembly expense and thus additional cost.
A reversal of the force introduction in the yoke is realized with a design according to SU 15 07 480 A1. Here, the axial bearing is arranged in the area of the spider arm wrist. The outer raceway of the axial bearing, viewed in axial direction, is formed by the inner ring or sleeve of the radial bearing. The inner raceway is formed by a separate annular element featuring a collar that bears on the yoke while its end face serves as a bearing face for the end face of the outer ring of the radial bearing, which end face is directed toward the axis of the joint. But this design requires a high manufacturing accuracy in order to guarantee an optimum load performance of the axial bearing. Under load, however, especially under the effect of transverse acceleration, this design leads to an unsatisfactory transmission and directing of the transverse forces in the yoke, since the components backing the raceways of the axial bearing (inner ring of the radial bearing and annular element, due to its relatively short support in the bearing bore and the rigid fitting of the axial bearing), show under these conditions, appreciable positional deviations from the fitting position relative to one another.